SABOR DE LIMÓN
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Los días pasaban con completa normalidad en el Reino de Limonagrio. Oh así sería… Sino fuera por el hecho que el gobernante llevaba la mayoría de esos días con debates y enredos mentales así como emocionales. Todo porque una imagen esponjosa y morada seguía atormentándolo noche y día. (Limonagrio/Lemongrab x Princesa Grumosa/Lumpy Space Princess).


_**Hola lindos, al final decidí publicar el fic también acá, seguiré en FF solo que más irregular. Jamás creí escribir de esta serie que tenía años sin ver y menos de esta pareja, que ni idea existía. Pero la lindura a quien dedico el fic de "Drawination" me enamoro con su cómic "Lumpy Lemon" basado en la posible hija de ellos.**_

_**Aviso: Ooc, primera vez que ocupo los personajes.**_

"_**Limonagrio/**_**Lemongrab**_** x Princesa Grumosa/**_**Lumpy Space Princess"**

"_**Hora De Aventura" es propiedad de **__**Pendleton **__**Ward, solo la historia pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

"**SABOR DE LIMÓN"**

Los días pasaban con completa normalidad en el Reino de Limonagrio.

Oh así sería…

Sino fuera por el hecho que el gobernante llevaba la mayoría de esos días con debates y enredos mentales así como emocionales.

Todo porque una imagen esponjosa y morada seguía atormentándolo noche y día.

No podía dejar involuntario de tocar sus labios cada vez que ese recuerdo de contrarios besándolos se cruzaba burlón en su mente, algo dentro de su pecho retumbaba de una manera que no podía explicar, un cosquilleo lo recorría, naciendo una ansiedad agradable así como compleja en su ser.

Tal vez fuera una cuestión feliz.

Sino estuviera incluido en el panorama que aparte de asustarlo al ser nuevo todo esto que no podía comprender, la imagen del rostro de esa aceptable princesa (ahora reina) mostrando incomodarse con su esencia agria lo atormentaba y sumergía en un limbo de repudio.

Ese rostro que le pareció fuerte y bello paso a su lista de recuerdos traumáticos (y eso que por miseria suya guarda muchos de sus antecesores), es claro su cuerpo esponjado repele al suyo, cosa que de seguro pasaría con cualquier otro ser en todo contacto.

Más bien así lo sintió en su interior volviéndose doloroso, ¿Pero que más podía esperar de un ser tan agrio como él? Debía resignarse a nunca volver a probar esa magia que se dio con esa chica que habita sus sueños desde ese día.

Empeorando toda su confusión y guerras que precisamente a ella se le antojó de visitar el reino sin invitación alguna.

Era tan terca.

Se negó muchas veces a verla pero ella con toda y voz autoritaria no lo aceptó y continuó pavoneándose por el reino.

Tenerla ahora tan cerca volvía más locas sus crisis de emociones y pensamientos, no quería volver a sentirse rechazado y tampoco más hundido en cosas que no comprendía y daban mezquinas ilusiones.

—Me alegra me invitaras a cenar Limonagrio, vales mil.

Parpadeo despabilándose para recordarse la reina Grumosa estaba en su mesa y precisamente al lado suyo cenando, hablando y hablando quien sepa por cuanto tiempo sobre sus anécdotas.

¡Por todos los reinos de OOO!.

Aún no entendía como esa chica formada de polvos de estrellas había logrado esto.

Solo sabía estaban aquí, compartiendo la mesa y aunque él dijo con una cucharada ya había finalizado… Ella continuaba comiendo sin ninguna etiqueta y pidiendo más platillos. Otro enigma a su lista seria porque lo hechizaba hasta su forma de comer sin modales, o quizás simplemente el tenerla a su lado lo hechizaba… ¡No! De nuevo toda esa ola de pensamientos.

—Me duele la cabeza.

Dijo para si.

—Tal vez sea por la comida. No es por nada pero deberías correr al cocinero.

Decía la reina creyendo las palabras del Conde eran para ella.

—Estaba fea y demasiado simplona oooh pero sobre todo reseca.

Limonagrio observo a la mesa y luego a la mal educada gobernante reprimiendo lo que se podría decir una risa.

—Es interesante que lo diga reina Grumosa, ya que comió más de cinco de esos platos en diez minutos.

El limón se apostaría que cualquier persona se avergonzaría al señalarle algo así, pero la chica Grumosa era tan distinta a todo lo que conocía y pueda ser llamado típico para cualquiera. Debido que en su lugar ella respondió con un semblante serio.

—Chico todo lo de gratis se aprovecha.

El Conde no tubo tiempo de procesar lo que podía considerarse como tanta ¿Sinceridad? Ya que la reina Grumosa agito los brazos levantándose entusiasmada de la mesa.

—¡Como sea!, ¡Luego de una cena como esta lo mejor es un buen espectáculo!.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna la reina Grumosa había ido a subirse a la tarima frente al comedor y empujó al artista que tocaba música para la velada, comenzado a mover sin coordinación sus grumos que cree por completo son sensuales y cantar con el alma la canción que casi le da un Oscar en el ayer (tiene que serlo para hasta sufrir de plagio).

—¡Estos grumos que quieres besar y abrazar!.

Sus brazos se elevaban y sus grumos se exponían con total esplendor.

—¡Estos Grumos!.

Ahora sus manos tocaban su cuerpo cerrando sus ojos en más sensualidad y entrega.

—¡No puedes porque eres burro!.

Todos los limones agrios miraban la escena tapando sus oídos con incomodidad, ¡Que mujer tan vulgar y como grita!.

Mientras Limonagrio poseía una completa seriedad a su dirección.

—¡Un burrooooooooo!.

El número musical término y la chica bajo triunfante de la tarima.

—Bien ahora la comida no sabe tan mal al oír un talento así.

Se dijo ella misma con confiada sonrisa.

"Esta chica es una lunática… Pero tiene buena voz"

Pensó el Conde.

Incrementando cierta cosa dentro de su pecho que le atormento tanto al calentar sus mejillas confundiéndolo incluso más.

—Y dime suculento Conde, ¿Cuándo nos veremos de nuevo?.

Preguntó la reina sin borrar su sonrisa presumida, teniendo por mala suerte los ojos cerrados aún como para ver el estado del Conde.

—Me e divertido mucho esta noche y…

El limón no la dejo terminar parándose tosco de su asiento, debía callar eso dentro suyo poniéndole un fin a esto.

—Reina Grumosa es hora que el reino duerma, así que adiós.

Dio terminada la conversación, así como la visita y se dejo llevar a su habitación por su gente limonagrio que lo llevo a su cuarto con sus manos tipo concierto de rock, no queriendo ver la expresión de la reina ni cuando se fuera, necesitaba huir de todo y fue justo lo que hizo, sintiéndose seguro al cerrar la puerta de sus aposentos.

* * *

De acuerdo sólo quería ponerse la pijama y largarse al mundo tormentoso y glorioso de los sueños.

Este día fue demasiado gastante y la lección máxima sería nunca volver a recibir visitas.

Esa nueva reina lo había llenado de tantos pensamientos que terminaron molestandolo, y no podemos olvidar la facilidad que posee para irritarse, sería mejor olvidara completamente todo y mantuviera la distancia para que su agria esencia estuviese normal en lo que se puede considerar eso en su parámetro.

Pero como sabemos la vida siempre acostumbra hacer lo contrarios que planeas.

Ya que…

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.

Grito sorprendido el Conde de Limonagrio al ver una reina Grumosa de cabeza asomándose por la ventana.

—¡Oye Conde!, ¡No me respondiste cuando nos veríamos de nuevo!.

Ese tono parecía una mezcla de reclamo y demanda para los oídos (no importa que crea Black Hat, esta comprobado que los tiene) del Conde. Cosa que lo enfureció incluso más.

—¡INACEPTABLE!.

Grito a todo pulmón moviendo frenéticamente los brazos.

—¡Reina Grumosa se aparece una cantidad grande de ocasiones en el reino sin avisar, se toma atribuciones que nadie le dio, me falta al respecto asechando mis aposentos!...

Apretó sus puños mostrando su completa irá ante la gobernante que se juro internamente molesto ese chico se le hace incluso más atractivo.

—¡TODO ESTO ES INACEPTABLE!.

Golpeo con fuerzas la puerta que da a su balcón, abriéndose tosca y caminando afuera para ver de mejor manera a la reina que dejo la ventana para acercarse de frente a él.

—¡Mil años en el calabozo!.

Sentenció dejando de lado la coherencia ganada de uno de sus antecesores.

—¿Eh?.

Balbuceo la reina Grumosa alzando una ceja. No importa que tan sexi fuera su misterioso chico de perfil amante de la buena (mala) música… ¡¿Cómo que mil años de condena?!.

—¡Espera!, ¿Mil años? Glob.

Coloco sus manos moradas en sus grumosas caderas.

—Eso es demasiado para mis grumos y solo lo aceptaría si tú vienes incluido en la celda.

Limonagrio se hubiera jurado ese fue un insulto, sino fuera por el hecho que la rústica chica le guiño un ojo al decirle en cierto tono lo último.

Y de nuevo estaba ese mar de pensamientos y emociones confusas.

Optando por continuar seguir molestándose estresado.

—¡Pensándolo bien Reina Grumosa, mejor lárguese del reino!.

Y eso si molesto a la mencionada.

—¡¿Disculpa?!.

Se cruzo de brazos.

—¡Para que lo sepas bocina parlante de mejores reinos me han echado!.

—¡LARGO, LARGO, LARGO!.

Casi se desgarra inaceptablemente la garganta del limón.

—¡No basta con que no deje mis pensamientos cada día desde aquel beso para que ahora también se niegue a dejar mi reino!.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando Limonagrio se percató de que no solo lo pensó.

—… ¿Estoy en tus pensamientos?.

Pregunto la reina Grumosa con emoción en su rostro colocando sus manos en las mejillas, esto era lo más súper fabuloso que uno de tantos chicos le había confesado en su grumosa vida, confirmándose lo que sentía desde aquel picnic que este es más especial que los demás.

—… No…

El Conde volvió a sentir calor en sus mejillas, intentando no detenerse en que el estado en la chica le pareció tierno como los conejitos de su techo.

—¡Si lo confesastes Conde!, ¡Estoy en tu mente a diario!, ¡Cacheteas las banquetas por mis grumos!.

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no!.

Negó cerrando los ojos con fuerzas.

—¡Solo vayase!...

Limonagrio dejo el asunto al haber tomado a la reina entre sus brazos para empujarla lejos, pero olvido que estaban en su balcón y término siendo lanzado con ella.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!.

Grito aterrado por la caída, jamás se le había hecho tan alta la distancia de su castillo al suelo como ahora. Eso o eran los traicioneros nervios que gritaban se estrellaría con dolor como toda su vida al caer.

Se abrazo asustado a ella arisco al golpe y a la vez intentando por algún motivo protegerla.

Sería por el susto repentino o el hecho que olvido que la reina del espacio grumoso flota, pero parecía temblaba tambaleándose por ver un profundo abismo lejos del piso.

—Vamos no es para tanto.

Menciono casi fastidiada por el drama, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Por Glob…

Balbuceo brillando sus ojos rebeldes al toparse con una mirada rota como intensa, una expresión atemorizada de pequeño perdido, se le hizo un completo encanto el temblor en sus labios agrios que al descubrir que flotaban le intento sonreír aliviado.

¡Por mis grumos! Este limón es hermoso.

Pensó la reina impactada de tanto bañado en la fría noche, pareciéndole bien abrigarse con los brazos que la apretaron cual almohada con más confianza, quedando atrás la rabieta pasada, cediendo un momento las guerras internas en silenciarse como una orden que la gobernante dio.

—Conde eres ardiente.

El mencionado no comprendió el término pero estaba más concentrado en sentir la textura de los grumos a su alcance, es curioso pero siempre creyó serian ásperos y duros, ¿O los serían y a él se les hicieron suaves? No lo sabía. Solo sabía el hecho que más que sujetarse ahora la abrazaba involuntario apegándose a ella.

Estaba tan embelesado con el brillo de las estrellas sobre su color morado, rindiéndose a aceptar consigo mismo que le gustaban tanto esos ojos oscuros que son tan irritantes como los suyos cuando quieren, con ese brillo altanero y sonrisa suficiente que se formo al descubrir lo atrapado que más que sus bultos lo tenían.

—Ven no muerdo…

Le susurro acercando sus labios, terminando de decirle a centímetros de ellos.

—Tanto.

Y de nuevo esa chispa con brillos que en medio de un caos de peleas y la promesa del juicio final volvió a posarse en su paladar.

Su sabor tan distinto a lo amargo que esta acostumbrando.

Es refrescante, glamuroso, mezquino, relajado así como exagerado.

Grumoso.

Y por lo tanto delicioso.

Los senderos de su boca lo hicieron sentir dichoso por su sabor que se le hizo exquisito.

Ese gusto deleito sus deseos tan exigentes.

El atrevimiento de su contra parte en no dejar el contacto por encima y adentrarse dentro de su boca asiendo más que solo jugar, lo estremeció.

Esas manos acariciando su piel de limón lo hicieron sentir… querido.

El aliento chocando al cortar el contacto, lo termino de hacer vibrar.

No paso desapercibido para Limonagrio como ella lucho por no demostrar de nuevo el gesto de acidez que hizo la otra vez por lo agrio, borrándose el soñador brillo ilusionado que había nacido en el Conde, convencido esta fantasía no pasaría de ello si siempre lo agrio podría sobre lo mágico… Estando en efecto de nuevo esa expresión en la antigua princesa y ahora reina.

El Conde del reino intento apartarse derrotado.

No pasando medio segundo que sus brazos fueron jalados y una sonrisa victoriosa de dientes filosos lo recibió, descubriendo que la grumosa había logrado superar rápido el pasado estado encontrando gusto en el sabor de limón.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Conde?.

El tono retador prácticamente lo sacudió.

¡Maldita sea!.

¡Tenía que convertirla lo más rápido posible en Condesa de su reino!.

Se dijo destruyendo con esa auto-orden su total tormento pasado, con un brillo esta vez quemante en su mirada.

—¿A poco crees que después de esperarte tanto rato a que aflojaras tus limones, te dejaría ir con solo probar una rebanada de pastel?.

Floto al balcón regresando los pies del gobernante a tocar el suelo, alumbrando la luz del cuarto los anhelos de ambos, así como la mutua mirada cómplice que pedía más.

—Encuentro su petición.

Le respondió el neurótico limón fingiendo que lo meditaba con seriedad, volviéndola abrazar.

—¡ACEPTABLE!.

Grito alegremente antes de ser besado de nuevo, una y otra y otra y otra… Vez.

Abriendo los ojos cuando esa intensidad subía y las manos contrarias bajaban, sintiendo a su vez como su cuerpo era prácticamente arrastrado al suelo.

¡¿En que limones se había metido?!.

Se pregunto con temor invadiendo… así como fascinación.

**(Fin)**

* * *

_**Grumosa es perfecta para llevarse inocencias lol jajaja oh el pensamiento de Limonagrio al Grumosa cantar es referencia de "FRIENDS".**_

_**Limonagrio se me hace un personaje tan complejo (aunque me traumo dos veces, pero lo ame mucho en "La Montaña") y Grumosa tan… ella lol que los amo juntos y sus voces en el doblaje.**_

_**En fin, me retiro a mi cueva. Gracias por leer.**_

_**Nos vemos/leemos, lindos.**_


End file.
